


sharp teeth and tender lips

by thorkidumpster



Series: like ivy grows [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, College!Thor, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Older!Loki, based on a tumblr thing, that does not involve a minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-27 14:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18740713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkidumpster/pseuds/thorkidumpster
Summary: Just because Loki helps Thor buy groceries and compliments him and takes him out to eat doesn't mean that Lokilikeshim. He's just being friendly towards his little brother's roommate... right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ayyyyy if this sounds familiar to you, it's probably because it is. this was originally uploaded under an old handle of mine and i'm reuploading it now because i'm nice like that.  
> check me out on tumblr @ thorkidumpster

* * *

“So, I think my roommate’s older brother is hitting on me,” Thor says in one big exhale. Like ripping off a bandaid, he spits out the words. There, now it’s out in the open.

Jane hums, more interested in sorting through her notes on the fly than listening to Thor’s existential crisis. “Huh. Why’s that?”

“Because—” Thor stops to pull Jane’s arm so she won’t walk off the pavement and into the street. “No walking. Red means no walking.  _Because_ …” He thinks for a moment, trying to figure out how to phrase everything without coming off as overly paranoid or something. This isn’t exactly a situation he had experience in. “Loki sometimes helps pay the rent, when Bin and I don’t get enough hours… or, see, he always wants to hang out? Like, even when Bin isn’t there, Loki’ll show up in the middle of the day… I mean, he’s a lawyer, shouldn’t he be at his office?”

“Should definitely do that,” Jane murmurs. She shuffles her papers again, frowning.

“Plus,” Thor continues, “he bought Bin’s books for next semester, except he asked if I wanted to come to the bookstore, and then he bought _my_  books. Like, I didn’t let him buy all of them ‘cause I felt weird. But then he bought me dinner.”

And it had been a… nice… dinner. If Loki had been a girl, Thor would’ve called it a date—the man was sarcastic and snarky and just a little mean, but—Loki also seemed genuinely interested in Thor’s academic career. Asking questions, offering advice; his green eyes had widened when Thor mentioned his classes had nothing to do with sports that yes, he was actually studying Bio Chem because that was the sort of thing he enjoyed.

It’s nice, talking to someone that doesn’t look at him like he’s just a set of biceps. Though, from the way Loki’s eyes would occasionally linger on his arms…

“He took you out to dinner?” Jane’s head shoots up, notes forgotten. “Heh. Well. Is he hot?”

Thor frowns. Loki is definitely—different. With strong cheekbones and thin, pale lips off set by black hair, he can see how someone would fall head over heels for Loki. “Sure, I mean, he’s a good looking guy, I guess.” He shifts awkwardly, wondering what the fuck’s taking this stop light so long.

Jane grows quiet, her brows pulling together. She lowers her bag and looks him dead on. “Thor. Is Loki making you uncomfortable?” She tilts her face up at him, all five feet and three inches of her more than willing to smash her textbook against some lawyer’s head.

“No!” Thor says hastily. “No, no! Loki’s a great guy. He’s smart, and funny, and he’s helping Helbindi through college—helping both of us not getting evicted, I mean, and he doesn’t ask for anything in return, just, like, ‘Here, have a hundo to go get groceries, don’t starve.’ He even,” Thor feels the back of his neck grow hot. “You know. Spotted me some cash for my gym membership when I was low.”

Jane’s mouth falls open. “Oh, my god.” She laughs at Thor, standing there rubbing at his flushed red neck. “ _Oh, my god._  You  _like_  him.”

“I am not gay!” Thor says, loud enough that a few people on the street turned and looked at him. The blush on his neck becomes darker. “I’m not gay.”

“Sounds to me,” Jane replies with a grin, “that you’re gay  _for him._ ”

“I—but—fuck!” The world feels like it’s spinning and Thor just kind of wants to sit down for a moment, hold his head in his hands, and maybe have a little cry. Suddenly it’s like, woah shit, maybe sucking Loki off wouldn’t be  _too terrible—_

Or kissing him.

Sitting on the couch and watching Netflix and—

Would his hair be soft?

“You could be dating a lawyer,” she sings, stuffing her notes into her bag, order completely forgotten. “A hot lawyer.”

“I haven’t even had sex,” Thor mumbles more to himself than to Jane. “Much less  _gay_  sex, oh my god. What if he wants a blowjob? I need to look this shit up—”

Jane pats him sympathetically on the shoulder. “Oh, yeah. Mister Hot Lawyer is going to love you.”

– – –

Thor doesn’t see Loki for nearly a week after his talk with Jane. He’s a whirlwind of research and planning and—well, experimentation. With a face like a tomato, Thor had purchased a tiny, insanely expensive bottle of lube from the pharmacy two streets over. He worked two fingers into himself, dizzily imaging Loki ordering him to fuck himself with those fingers and yeah, yeah that was something he could get used to.

Okay.

So.

He has a teeny, bitty little crush on his roommate’s older brother. That can’t be an uncommon thing, right? It’s had to have happened to someone before. Google is completely unhelpful, recommending to him porn sites with daddies (but Loki as a _Daddy_ …) and links to stories that turned out to be pure, filthy smut.

He’s nineteen years old, and Thor’s sure he has never masturbated more in his life. That little bottle of lube is gone within four days.

Thor’s in the middle of his third wank session, two fingers stuffed deep, when he hears the front door open hours before Helblindi was due home from classes. And, of course,  _because_  Helblindi wasn’t due home for hours, Thor had left his door wide open to air out the smell of desperation and semen.

“Thor?” Loki calls, shuffling from the door down the hallway where the two bedrooms are located. “I came by to see if you wanted to—oh.”

“Hi,” Thor says feebly from his bed, erection plainly obvious despite the blankets bunched up over his crotch.

Loki’s lips part, and if Thor had any lingering doubt about how the man might’ve felt for him, it’s utterly erased by the black-eyed look Loki gave him. His pale cheeks flush red and he turns his head with a cough. “Right. I probably should’ve texted first. I’ll… go to the living room.”

“Wait,” Thor says. It was the endorphins talking, dammit, he should be mortified but all he could think about is—is— “Come here.”

Loki cocks his head and appears to hesitate for just a moment. But whatever doubts he might have had must evaporate, because steps one foot over the threshold, licking his lips. “How close should I come?” Loki asks in a way that sounded like a dare.

“Closer,” Thor says. Loki takes two more steps, looming over Thor as he sat fidgeting on the bed. “You like me,” Thor challenges. “You want to…”

“I want to fuck you,” Loki confirms in a purr. “I want to hold you down and make you scream.” He reaches out a hand and, when Thor doesn’t turn his face away, runs a finger over the rough edges of his stubble. “I want to buy you beautiful things, take you to even more beautiful places and bask in the waves of jealousy and envy that you are mine, Thor.”

“Is… that all?”

Loki presses his thumb to the corner of Thor’s mouth, prying open his bottom lip. “I want everything, Thor. Do you understand? I want you at your most basic, your rawest form; your best and worst. Your brains and brawn.”

Thor cups Loki’s sharp cheeks and pulls him down, hesitating only briefly before kissing him. “I’ve not done anything like this before,” Thor admits quietly as they part.

Loki grins, sharp and toothy. “Oh,” he says, deep and husky in a way that makes Thor's throat tighten. He places a wide, hot hand on Thor’s thick pectoral to push him back onto the bed. “I have so much I can show you…”

 

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

The bed is springy, just the right amount of firmness and memory gel forgiveness. Nothing but the best for Loki, who works long hours as a corporate lawyer and has no conniptions about enjoying the money that follows. This isn’t the first time Thor’s been on Loki’s bed – hell, it wouldn’t even be the first time he’s  _slept_  on it – but now his cheeks burn with intent. There’s a condom in his back pocket. He thinks he can feel the slim outline through jeans and briefs.

Despite their first encounter nearly three months ago, their relationship has been refreshingly non-sexual. Oh, there’s the occasional teasing handjob, and Loki never says no to letting Thor ‘practice’ his new found cocksucking skills, but sex isn’t the main focus of their dates. There’s no rush through dinner to fill some polite societal expectation; the two graze and chat, Loki listening to Thor’s complaints about school with such intensity that he feels like he’s the only one alive in Loki’s world. He offers advice without being overbearing.

And Loki shares stories from his own life, such as how he used to own a cat that he read to everyday until the kitty had run away – and Thor’s sure Loki, despite his grumbling about her spoiled nature, misses her far more than he’s willing to let on.

Three months.

Thor taps his fingers against his thigh as he listens to the shower running. Hot, he knows, until Loki’s skin is as scalded red as a boiled lobster. There are the faintest traces of citrusy body soap carried on the damp steam that pours through the cracked door. The water shuts off with a sudden wailing of pipes that makes Thor jerk.

Loki will be toweling off now, he thinks. The image floats on the swirling steam – the pink skin, dripping wet with scented water, all on display as Loki scrubs the towel over his head.

“Thor?”

Thor blinks open his eyes. Loki stands in the doorway, towel slung low over slim hips, a dark thatch of hair trailing from his navel to hide in the terrycloth.

“Loki!” Thor leaps from the bed, flustered. He feels so young right now; an unsure, bumbling virgin. “I want to have sex with you.”

As soon as the words fly from his mouth, he cringes. Really? There are hundreds of sexier things he could’ve said – or done, even, maybe he could laid out naked on the bed? Or does that only happen in pornos?

To his credit, Loki doesn’t laugh or tease him as he sometimes does. “Okay,” he says, the word coming slow and drawn out. “How would you like to do this?”

“…the normal way?”

That does prompt a small chuckle and Thor scowls. Loki makes a calming gesture with his hand. “Hush. I only meant, darling, do you want to fuck or be fucked?”

He says it so  _easily_ , it sets Thor’s face on fire. “I… what?”

Loki shakes his head and unwinds his towel, baring his long legs and the tender hang of his soft cock. He drops the towel and opens his hands wide, offering himself for Thor’s hungry eyes. “Do you want to fuck me,” he repeats, voice dropping to a low promise. “Or do you want me to fuck you?”

Valiantly trying to pretend like his dick isn’t bursting through his jeans at the  _implications_ , Thor chews his lip. “Both? I mean, is that okay? We don’t have to stick to just…”

“No.” Loki bares his teeth. “We can fuck anyhow we damn well please.”

“Then…” Thor stands, his whole body trembling. “Take me first. I don’t know how to… make it good.”

“Thor. Look at me.”

He might as well have asked Thor to gaze upon the Ark, but Thor drags his eyes to meet Loki’s, determined despite red ears.

Loki’s lips twitch up. “Say ‘fuck’.”

“You’re an ass.”

He steps closer, naked feet not making a sound on the plush carpet. “Thor,” Loki hums. He’s shorter by two small inches, but like this, Loki looms, eyes dark, cock growing thick between his legs. He presses a hand to Thor’s sternum and pushes him back down onto the bed. “Say that you want me to fuck you.”

He does, so badly—Thor thinks about it every night, which is expected, yeah, but then the image hits him as he’s getting dinner ready; him, bent over, getting fucked hard, vicious—him, lounging as Loki rides his dick and pants, perfect slick hair ruined—

“Please fuck me, Loki,” Thor says, too earnest to be begging, eyes too sweet to be insincere. He reaches up to draw Loki closer, to kiss a soft bump of ribs—a dip exposed as Loki sucks in a breath. “Please.” He wraps his lips around Loki’s dusky nipple and suckles just on the side of nearly too much, like he knows Loki loves. Loki’s head tips back, throat bared and adam’s apple bobbing.

Loki’s fingers rake through his golden hair, nails scratching lightly at the base of his skull. “Lay back,” he instructs.

Thor does so with such enthusiasm he bounces a little on the bed. His pants are painfully tight, but his shirt’s the first to go, ripped off and cast aside as Loki crawls on top of him. Thor isn’t sure what to expect—maybe for Loki to just straight tear his clothes off, jam some fingers in his ass, or—his face lights up— _rim_  him and he isn’t sure he’s ready for that, he hasn’t even showered today, what was he _thinking_ —

But Loki just kisses him. Nice kisses, like the ones they share during a movie, or when Loki’s being so handsome that Thor can’t  _not_  kiss him, but—

“You need to relax,” Loki whispers. “Everything will be fine.”

“You say that…” Thor grumbles, petulant, but his bedmate only laughs and leans in for another kiss.

Loki takes his time, exploring the inside of Thor’s mouth like they’ve never done this before. The kisses ebb and flow like a tide, reaching and giving, sharing and taking, until Thor’s left shaking with just how much he wants this. The fast fly of his thoughts silenced, he reaches down with surety to press Loki’s hand to the bulge in his jeans.

Nodding, Loki kisses the meat of his breast and his clever fingers undo the buttons of Thor’s jeans. At Thor’s instruction, he retrieves the condom before divesting Thor of his boxers, too, leaving him as naked as the day he was born. Loki rocks back onto his heels, drinking this boy in—in a flash, the thought occurs that, while Loki has no compunction with going nude, he’s never seen Thor fully undressed before. Shirtless at the most, and the only intimate experience Loki’s had with his cock is when it pokes out of his pants, hoping for a good suck.

A finger trails down the dusting of hair on his thigh. “You are so handsome,” Loki breathes, elated. “Handsome and all mine.”

Thor nods, even though that was a statement, not a question.

Even with Thor laid out like an offering before him, Loki doesn’t press his advantage… so Thor presses his, grabbing Loki by the waist and sucking bruises onto his neck. His hands travel low, kneading the fat swell of Loki’s ass and he almost wants to change his mind, but he wants Loki’s cock more.

“Hurry!” he hisses into Loki’s shoulder, face buried in damp black hair. His hips have a mind of their own, rolling up and rubbing against Loki’s own hard, leaking dick.

Loki chuckles and kisses the top of his head. “Go up against the headboard and turn onto your stomach.” He picks up the dropped towel. “Put this under you.” While Thor positions himself, Loki rummages in the bedside table to find lube, and snatches the condom Thor had brought. It seems stupid now, Thor thinks as he gets a good look in Loki’s drawer,  _of course_  Loki’s going to have condoms but…

Thor screws his eyes closed tight as Loki swings a long leg over him and settles on the back of his thighs. “If this hurts, or feels uncomfortable, tell me,” Loki says, voice serious. It’s the same tone he uses when on the phone with his clients—the  _I know what I’m doing so fucking listen to me_  voice. “It might be strange at first, but you have to be honest with me. If you don’t like this, it’s not the end of the world or this relationship. We’ll find something else, okay?”

“Okay,” Thor says, the promptly buries his head in his arms because  _goddamn_  if Loki’s going to see him misty eyed. “So will you get on with it?” he drawls with bravado, as though his knees weren’t knocking together with nerves.

The first press of a slick finger  _does_  feel weird. It'd been one thing when it was his own fingers, but Loki's were a whole other matter. Thor squirms with a grimace. It feels like he has to use the bathroom, and doesn’t  _that_  just spring over a fresh wave of paranoia. He takes a shuddering breath and tries to focus on sexier things—the heavy weight of Loki’s balls on his legs; the small, almost unconscious rocking of his hips; the fact that Loki’s  _naked_  and on  _top of him_ —

A low groaning fills the heated air—his groan, as Loki works his finger deeper, carefully fucking him with a single digit. Now that he’s gotten used to the sensation, it isn’t so bad. Still unusual, but not bad.

Loki murmurs a warning, then a second finger joins the first. Thor hisses at this, arms bunching, and Loki pauses. “Too much?”

“Stings.”

“Should I stop?”

Thor shakes his head. He’s beyond aching for Loki and he clenches down on Loki’s fingers as proof.

An awestruck moan rumbles behind him. “Do that when my cock’s in you and I won’t last.”

“Can you… talk to me?” Thor asks. “Tell me what you’re doing?”

“Of course.” And Loki does—he explains every step of the way to Thor as his fingers daintily map out the inside of his ass. From the best kinds of lube and how to put on a condom correctly, to the proper technique, to the prostate—a lesson that makes Thor jump and hiss beautifully, to Loki’s immense delight—to even the different positions they can try when he’s more accustomed to this. It’s relaxing, the steady cadence of Loki’s voice—relaxing and insanely arousing. His cock twitches, trapped between him and the terrycloth of the towel and it’s a vast relief when Loki pats his flank and tells him to lift his hips up.

Until it occurs to him  _why_.

Thor inhales and counts to ten. He always imagined he’d be so much cooler his first time, all instinctive knowledge and the innate sexual prowess of a porn star. Of course, he also pictured a girl during all that but  _still_.

Loki takes the reigns calmly and nuzzles at Thor’s tense shoulders. “Are you ready?” The sheathed head of his cock prods at Thor’s hole like a neighbor politely knocking. “Thor?”

Thor exhales. He relaxes his muscles in turn, from his fisted hands to his curled toes, letting his body go loose and pliant. “Yes.”

And then Loki’s pushing in, slow and steady, whispering words of encouragement as Thor swallows him whole. He’s never felt anything like this before, full and open and  _loved_. Emotion wells in him and he almost wants to berate himself for acting like an overly stereotypical kid until Loki strokes his hips with such care it leaves him floored.

The fucking is… nothing like porn. Nothing. More of love making, as much as Thor cringes at the term, it’s accurate. Loki never pummels him or pounds or acts like some animal—every motion is controlled, easy, and smooth.

Tears well in Thor’s eyes. “Loki…”

“You are amazing, darling,” Loki replies, voice rough around the edges. “Wonderful. Superb. If I searched the rest of my life, I could never find another like you. Touch your cock, Thor, stroke it—oh, you’re so good for me. Isn’t that good? Hm? And if I press  _here_ —”

Sparks run through his limbs and he shakes like there’s electricity in his veins. Now that he’s started he can’t imagine stopping, his blood racing, his balls aching, his ass stuffed so tender and full—there’s a shout above him, but it’s lost in the rush of his own orgasm, his cock thickly spurting onto the sheets, and he’s left panting and mewling in a puddle of his own come as Loki gently withdraws.

Loki sighs from his core, thumbs still caressing Thor’s hips. “One moment.” The bed rocks like an earthquake as Loki rolls off to dispose of the condom. Thor bunches up the towel and tosses it to the floor.

“Was that good?” Loki asks as he settles back down facing Thor. His eyes are sleepy, but there’s an innate sharpness in them that never really goes away.

Thor smiles. “I came, didn’t I?” he teases.

“Stimulation,” Loki dismisses, a furrow digging between his groomed eyebrows. “Anyone can come with the proper—”

“Yes,” Thor cuts in. He doesn’t even bother to hide his laughter at Loki’s grumpy face. He  _hates_  being interrupted when he’s getting his lecture on. “I loved it. It was amazing, and I want to go back and smack my fifteen year old self for thinking butt sex was gross.”

Loki snorts.

“And I’d like to put all this new-found knowledge to use. Maybe in the morning,” Thor amends, his body too heavy with contentment to bother with silly things like  _moving_.

“You might be sore,” Loki warns.

Thor gives him a peck and nips Loki’s lower lip with no small amount of cheek. “Then I’ll just have to stay perfectly still while you ride me, won’t I?”

Loki’s eyes glitter. “Oh, I’ll be riding you?”

“It’s been a fantasy, won’t lie.”

“Well, then, that’s me,” Loki hums as he settles into his pillow. “your fairy god Daddy.”

Thor sputters. “ _Oh my god._ ”

“What?” Loki grins, all sharp teeth with tender lips. “Was that another fantasy?”

 

* * *

 


End file.
